The goal of the Sample Preparation & Storage Core (Core B) is to standardize sample preparation, centralize sample storage and dispersion, and optimize the sharing of resources amongst each project within the P01. Core B services will be directed by the Specific Aims of the four projects that serve as the scientific drivers for this P01. To achieve the overall P01 objectives, Core B will establish an infrastructure that allows for the consistent preparation of samples, organized storage of samples, and the capacity to retrieve stored samples in a functional form. Core B will provide exceptional scientific support with the provision and storage of samples that are collected and prepared using standardization methodology. Core B will be directed by Dr. Daren L. Knoell (PI) and Dr. Patrick Ross Jr. (Co-I) and will be executed through trained clinical and technical support at The Ohio State University (OSU). Dr. Knoell is the Kimberly Professor in the Department of Pharmacy and a member of the Davis Heart and Lung Research Institute with substantial experience in the collection and analysis of human and mouse samples including human peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC), mouse and human bronchoalveloar lavage (BAL) fluid and cells, mouse necropsy for organ harvest, and the culture of phagocytic (monocytes, neutrophils and macrophages) and non- phagocytic (AECI and AECII) cells. Dr. Ross is the chief of Thoracic Surgery and a Professor of Clinical Surgery at OSU Medical Center. Dr. Ross's expertise is in thoracic surgical oncology, robotic surgery, photodynamic therapy, lung volume reduction, and lung transplantation. Dr. Ross and his team have extensive experience in performing bronchoscopies and handling/storing clinical and research specimens and will be responsible for the BAL procedures, including the provision of subject recruitment and consent. Core B will provide centralized support for processing and storage of mouse cells and tissues and centralized support for the scheduling of human subjects for sample donation, consenting of human subjects, and the preparation, dissemination and storage of human samples. Centralized support will be achieved through the following Specific Aims: i) Establish and maintain an infrastructure and operational scheme that supports the management of sample collection, preparation, and storage for each individual project within the P01; and ii) Preparation and dissemination of primary human and mouse cells. Core B will interface with the Administrative Core (Core A) and each individual project through monthly meetings, and through open exchange with regard to the process of preparation, storage, and distribution of cells and fluids.